1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an extended jacket with video input and output, and, particularly to an extended jacket, which can be used by, for instance, a universal connector with 100 pins in a personal digital assistant such as the COMPAQ iPAQ for video signals sent to a projection machine, a television/monitor or other video input device from VGA or S-VHS/COMPOSITE VIDEO, and provide CF CARD extension additionally with an external remote control device for controlling the picture. Additionally, the present invention is equipped with an independent power supply system to avoid a problem resulting from increasing power consumption of the PDA with an objective of facilitating hot insertion and extraction.
2. Description of Related Diagrams Illustrations
Due to the progress of electronic technology, consumer electronic devices have been designed not only with complex features but also with miniaturized sizes so that they offer enhanced portability. Hence, the users can carry about the electronic devices with them for increased convenience and use on a daily basis. For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), very commonly used nowadays, is a kind of electronic device that offers users the preceding functions.
Generally-speaking, the main benefit of a personal digital assistant resides in its ability to store digital data and its small size is suitable for being carried about. From the standpoint of the users, if the personal digital assistant can provide other functions in addition to digital data management, the facility and the practicality of the personal digital assistant will be enhanced substantially.
Currently, the majority of personal digital assistants available in the market are generally manufactured by PALM COMPANY and COMPAQ COMPANY. The iPAQ personal digital assistant fabricated by the COMPAQ is a bright younger generation so that an occupied rate thereof in the market is getting to keep pace with the PALM. The H3630 COMPACT FLASH (abbreviated as CF) extended jacket flash allows the iPAQ personal digital assistant series products to be connected to CF interface extensively such that the users are able to set up CF equipment such as CF modem or CF memory card. Besides, the iPAQ H3630 PCMCIA extended jacket allows the iPAQ personal digital assistant products to be connected to PCMCIA interface extensively such that the users are able to set up PCMCIA equipment such as PCMCIA modem or PCMCIA memory card.
However, it is not possible for the iPAQ series products to transmit the picture on a screen thereof to an external video device or to import an external video signal into the operation system thereof irrespective of the adoption of a CF extended jacket or PCMCIA extended jacket to achieve this goal of external connection with video devices in order to perform a brief report operation with the iPAQ personal digital assistant. This is a limitation of the personal digital assistant.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an extended jacket with video input and output functionality. The extended jacket can output the video signal to a projection machine, a television/monitor as well as receive video input (S-VHS/COMPOSITE VIDEO) via a pin connector of a PDA such as 100 pin universal connector in a COMPAQ iPAQ External video is also achieved using the added function of an inserted CF card in the built-in CF slot. Infrared receiver on the extended jacket allows for a compatibility with an infrared remote control device. Plus, an internal power supply system is included to avoid a problem resulting from increasing power consumption, with the added benefit of facilitating hot insertion and extraction.
The extended jacket with video input and output according to the present invention comprises a CF extended card unit for inserting a CF card; a digital camera connector for connecting an external digital camera; a video input source such as VCD/DVD player for receiving or handling video input and temporary storage or output of said video input to a display device directly; a video input connector for inputting the video in; a video input handling unit coupled with the video input connector 24 for handling video input, a universal connector 25 being coupled to the CF extended card unit simultaneously connected to a PDA; a video data storage unit being coupled to the digital camera connector and the video input handling unit for temporarily saving the video data, a read/write control unit being coupled to the universal connector, the digital camera connector and the video data storage unit respectively for controlling the time sequence of the video data storage and sending the video data to the PDA via the universal connector; a video data output treat unit being the video data storage unit for outputting the video data to a display device after being treated and saved in the video data storage unit; a far end remote control unit being coupled to the read/write control unit for receiving infrared signals from a remote control device; and a power supply unit providing a direct power source for the extended jacket.